


A Hot Mess

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Going clubbing, TFA Modern AU, because they couldn't wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: Modern AU - a night out with Poe, Finn and Rey. Rey has been flirting with Kylo for months. Finally it's going somewhere.





	A Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these magnificent girls on youtube: 
> 
> 'Lilyandtherose' with her video:  
> Kylo Ren | | Hot Mess  
> AND  
> 'MissART' with her video (the clip @ 4:26):  
> LOL!! Star Wars: The Force Awakens ★ CRACK ★

The club was pumping as the beat rumbled through Rey’s body. She was in a petite skirt with a tight top and in between her two best friends. Finn and Poe glided their hands up and down the outskirts of her thighs and arms, as she held Poe’s hair behind her, he nibbled her neck and Rey’s other arm slung over Finn’ shoulder in front of her.

 

She loved this, almost dry humping on the dancefloor with her two best friends. The air oozed of lust and want, as they swayed slowly to the Ying Yang Twins with The Whisper Song. That always got Rey wired all up and her friends were more than happy to oblige to her needs.

 

A chill went up her spine and Rey looked around, as the two men continued their mischievous behaviour. Finn and Poe’s boss stood not 20 feet from them, staring directly at her with dark eyes.

 

Rey’s eye glinted mischievous, as she had a feeling that the hot head had a thing for her. It had been going on for some time, him showing up when the three of them when out clubbing, Kylo spending the night staring at her.

 

With a lick on her lips, she slid her arms down the two men’s sides, all the way down to their hips. They both knew this move as they stepped one step back each and looked down at her, stretching her tiny bum at Poe’s crotch and placed her hands on Finn’s hips and bit his belt as she looked up at him through her lashes.

 

Finn looking down with a sexy smirk, as she slowly wiggled to the music and got up again with the beat. They continued their dry humping and Rey turned her eyes towards Kylo that stood with hooded eyes, licking his lips as she met his gaze. _Gods, those lips_ , Rey would give almost anything to get a taste of him.

 

Finn tried to say something and left to get some air. Rey turned to a grinning Poe, not able to hold her own grin inside. _Cheeky bastard… He caught a fish in his net, so Rey knew she would be going home alone now_. Rey nodded with a knowing smile, as Poe went to the bar for a brunette that had been eyeing him all night.

 

That was how they did it. Go out, making the dancefloor hot and if they were up for it they caught someone to go home with. Rey considered them both her best friends as warm-up’s as they did her, but never more than that. Perhaps a bit twisted friendship but the three of them did it their way, no matter what people said.

 

Just as she was about to leave the dancefloor, a broad chest came up from behind, with a sizable hard-on in his pants. Rey looked over her shoulder with a slightly open mouth and hooded eyes.

 

Kylo didn’t say anything to her, as his big hands took a hold of her hips, grinding up against her ass. Silently thanking Poe that he talked her into her high heels tonight, making her just the right height to feel his dick move against her ass.

 

Rey bit her lips and tilted her head against his shoulder and rubbed her ass against him, enjoying his growl that rumbled from deep within his chest.

 

As Poe came back with reddened lips and Finn quickly joined him from outside, they stopped dead when they saw the hot head of their boss grinding on her. She sent them a smirk and looked over at their jackets. Letting them both know she was out for the night.

 

Finn looked displeased and worried, where as to Poe just shot a grin at her and winked. Then it was settled, they knew not to question the look and knew her room in their shared apartment would either be very loud tonight or very empty, depending where she took the broad man behind her.

 

The sizable packet in his pants were hard as iron and Rey couldn’t help herself grinning harder against him as she turned her face to him and grabbed the back of his hair. The kiss was hot and made her whine for more of him, completely ignoring the jarring pain in her neck from the weird angle she was in.

 

She parted from him, panting, as heavy lidded eyes met each other. As if Kylo knew what she was thinking, he took her hand and almost dragged her away from the dancefloor. Rey couldn’t help a small giggle of excitement, she had been fantasising about this for way too long.

 

He steered them directly towards the bathrooms, not that Rey really minded. She would fuck him in a garbage shoot just to feel his dick inside her. They went inside the small one person bathroom and she closed the door behind them.

 

As soon as the lock clicked Kylo turned her around almost violently and slammed her up the door, grinding himself into her as he kissed her, while his big hands held her tight against the door. Rey gave as good as she got, as she tried to open his belt and pants.

 

She finally got his dick out and damn, it was bigger than any she had before. She pumped him as Kylo kissed her down her neck and placed a bite on her pulse, licking and kissing his mark. Rey arched into him and swung one leg around his waist, eager to get him inside her.

 

“Wait, condom” he panted into her ear. She really didn’t care at this moment. She didn’t want to wait even two seconds longer. They had been at this ‘dance’ for months, lusting and pining… And now finally he was about to fuck her good. Her head was sizzling with anticipation and knew she was wet as hell.

 

Kylo kissed her again, gripping her hand, making her stop pumping him, as he looked serious into her eyes. “I just need five seconds” liking his lips as he found a condom in his pocked of his tux pants. _Always prepared and always well-dressed_. As horny as she was, Rey had to admire him for that, all though she would love for nothing more than feel him finish inside her. She shivered at the delicious thought.

 

Kylo hoisted her up against the door, as she clasped her legs around him. He kissed her again, as he pushed her laced panties aside and drove inside her. A loud groan slipped out of him, as Kylo started to fuck her. _Oh fuck it felt good._

 

“Ohhh… YES… oh fuck Kylo… yes…. More… oh fuck me harder” Kylo snarled and smirked at her, as he gripped her hips enough to bruise and pounded inside her with the power she needed. “oh yes… yes … oh fuck…. “

 

Her mouth was hanging open as she panted and moaned, head tilted back as she gripped his hair hard, completely taken by surprise of her imminent orgasm “FUCK YES!” licking her lips and frowning as she felt the hot and cold wash over her.

 

Rey tightened her thighs around him and pushed him closer as she came “Yes oh fuck Kylo…. I’m … oh fuck I’m coming” her walls twitching as he fucked her relentlessly, slamming her up against the door, panting and growling of pleasure.

 

As she came, Kylo was pulled down with her, pushing inside one last time as his cock jutted his load into the confined space. He grabbed the back of her hair and pushed their lips together before he was all done, wanting to feel every last inch of her.

 

Rey mewled into his kisses and she shivered to feel his cock jolting. Kylo gave her ass a squeeze and placed his forehead on hers and gave an out of breath laugh “damn girl”. Rey gave a roguish smile back to him, as he slipped out of her, planting her feet back onto the floor again.

Rey looked at him, as he discarded the condom. “Kylo” he looked at her “hmm?” She smiled with lusty eyes, “You wanna get out of here?” Kylo smirked “your place or mine?”

 


End file.
